


Most Days You Can Find Us Kicking It Lowkey Here

by shensley (endverse)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: AU where union j are 1d's support act for OTRA, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, basically george and louis are just feeling fed up, bc their bandmates are being annoying, i love it when theyre sad, lowkey asexual!george, sad George, sad louis kinda, the self-harm isnt major its just kinda mentioned in a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Louis just need to be there for each other on tour nights sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Days You Can Find Us Kicking It Lowkey Here

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FIC ITS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS FOR A MONTH BUT I FINISHED IT AMEN  
> title is from chasing hearts by breathe carolina, the album that song is from btw is what i had on repeat when finally writing this fic its super fab in my opinion
> 
> anyways yeah um i love louis and in the otp sense george/louis is my number 1 still lowkey but yEAH hope u enjoy
> 
> follow me on twitter @charitablelwt and tumblr atttttt omolouis thank u

They had just finished their second and last tour date at the Phones4U Arena in Manchester and Union J were planning on having a 'lads night out' with the One Direction boys and their band crew.

However one member of Union J didn't exactly feel like going out that night no matter how many times Josh told him that he was being a killjoy or JJ telling him to loosen up, George didn't have the energy in him to go out and end up partying in some shady area of Manchester until the crack of dawn. Jaymi seemed to be the only member of their band to understand George's boundaries and didn't push him to go out with them or the rest of their tour crew and One Direction.

"We'll text you when we're on our way back George.....well when I say _we'll_ I mean me, I doubt Josh and JJ will be able to send readable texts in the state their planning to get into tonight" Jaymi said once he finished hugging George.

And then Jaymi was gone walking off to try and catch up with their other two bandmates who had already left the backstage area of the arena to start their bar hopping adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

As George was heading to the Union J tour bus, he noticed there was a light on in One Direction's bus, but he assumed that all of 1D had left to join his band mates on their night out...so who was on their bus? Was it a crazed fan who somehow managed to sneak on? 

Cautiously George walked over to the other tour bus, not knowing who could be inside the bus at this hour considering it was midnight, and knocked on the bus door, not the most subtle way of finding out who was on the worlds biggest boyband's tour bus but hey no-one had to witness this attempt of entering the bus. After a few agonising seconds the door opened to reveal the eldest member of One Direction, wearing very casual Adidas joggers and a seemingly too large jumper, with faint bags under his eyes. The pair just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Louis gestured for George to enter the bus.

"So...what brings you here Georgey-boy?" Louis asks once he sits back down on the sofa where there's a discarded Xbox controller and a few empty packets of various different snacks. 

Louis then looked up at George who seemed to be awkwardly standing by the entrance of the tour bus living area "You can come and sit next to me you know I won't bite" and once George had verbal permission he sits down next to his admittedly favourite member of the band as the rest of Union J knew time and time again.

"You still haven't answered my question I thought we were friends now after being on tour for...." Louis took a moment to pause "Has it really been 9 months?...Christ...anyway back to my main point answer my question Shelley"

"Well it's going to sound dumb now but I was worried someone had broken into your bus because I assumed everyone had gone out but clearly not" and at that George glanced over at Louis who was fiddling with his hands "So I guess my question for Tomlinson is why are you here and not out partying with the others?"

Louis looked around the tour bus for a minute before replying "Guess I can't try and change the conversation topic by talking about the weather considering its night huh" and both boys chuckled slightly at Louis' remark before the elder continued;

"Well you see when I've known the other boys as long as I have it's just kind of the same old stuff different city you know, and they end up doing some reckless stuff, not to say I haven't because we all know how last May went but I want to change from that rebellious stereotype I've built up for myself sometimes, obviously I'm not going to go back to how I was in 2010 or the early days of the band because that's not who I am I've grown up but I don't want someone's parent's not letting their child see their favourite band because they heard one of the members did something bad which leaked to the media...and that was a lot more than I've ever said to anyone about that...please don't tell the others"

George looked at Louis and then placed a hand on his back reassuringly "What you've just told me is obviously really personal to you obviously I won't tell anyone besides I want to stay in Louis Tomlinson's good books for as long as possible considering I've heard he has the power to break boybands up...." Both boys started laughing as they remembered the infamous long running feud between The Wanted and One Direction.

"Yeah they were the days....but can I just interrupt our heartfelt conversation to go out for a smoke I've been dying for one for a while but I told the boys I was going cold turkey" and before waiting for George to answer Louis got off the sofa and walked to the bed area of the bus.

"How's that going for you then? the cold turkey" George replied as he saw Louis get his box of Marlboro's, lighter and a jacket from his bunk

"Shut up George" Louis replied whilst a cigarette dangled from his mouth as he zipped up his jacket "Were they any fans around when you walked over I'm not in the mood tonight to be honest no offence to them or anything"

"From what I remember there was no-one near the buses, anyway your security probably are more harsh than the Queen's"

"Ha that's true but thanks mate I'll be back in a minute, you can have a go on my FIFA if you want don't break it though I've had enough of their customer service over the years" and with that George was left alone in the One Direction tour bus wondering how did they get to this point in the tour when him and Louis actually became close enough to tell each other their secrets, he was still reeling from when Louis accidentally found out about George's stereotypical sad teenage days when both bands were getting changed in one dressing room for a show early on in the tour.

 

* * *

 

George had to undress in front of the One Direction boys, obviously his bandmates knew about his old coping methods but the other boyband didn't and George really did not want them to think he was weak or a failure for something he used to do so George left to get changed in the nearby bathrooms and just as he started taking his top off Louis walked in and George knew he was caught with his old scars on show and he even saw Louis' eyes widen in shock.

"Louis this isn't what it looks lik- Ok maybe it is but I'm better now okay I haven't done this in years" it was actually months but George didn't want Louis to think he wasn't that strong when they have only known each other for a few weeks.

Louis looked from George's face to his exposed arms before saying "If you ever need anyone to talk to who isn't in your band you can always come to me no matter what time or place I'll be there for you ok?" and before George could respond Louis walked out of the bathroom. 

* * *

 

 

"Hey you alright there George? You seemed to zone out on me" 

George didn't even realise he'd been staring at a still paused FIFA game menu screen since Louis had left the bus for a smoke and returned.

"Yeah I'm good just thinking about the tour...and us"

Louis was sat next to George with concern written all over his face wondering where the younger boy was heading with this.

"Like it's going to sound so stupid but Louis I feel like you know me more than my own bandmates do....and that terrifies me because I'm meant to be almost like brothers to the J's but I can't tell them stuff that I could tell you....which is also the reason I'm here I guess"

Louis' face smirked slightly "I knew you weren't here just to see if anyone had robbed us, not that we have much in here anyway minus an Xbox which I've probably already broken without realising by now so go on then George what was your other motive for being here"

George went from looking at his friend to looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen "Well I-uh-came here to see you, hopefully, and yeah you were here so it's fine no need to worry"

"Worry about what though?"

George sighed before continuing "I haven't had a good day to be honest with you Lou and I just needed someone to be there for me but with my bandmates going out I couldn't go to them but I had hope that you'd be here to look after me I guess, I told you it was stupid I can go if you want" 

George then tried to get up off the sofa he'd been sat on the past half an hour but a hand on top of his stopped him.

"If you're trying to hint at what I think you are....you did a really brave thing to come to someone instead of hurting yourself George you might not of heard this from anyone else in a while but I'm personally so proud of you and I sometimes wish I had the confidence to put on a brave face every morning and live my life like it's the last day every time the sun rises and I'm so glad we've got to know each other so much better in the past 9 months whereas before this tour we only knew each other from meeting during the X Factor in 2012 for a brief few seconds, and I know I shouldn't say this but you're my favourite member of Union J and I wouldn't change that for the world"

Louis looked over at George who was wiping tears from his eyes. 

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me"

"It's no problem you need to hear it more often I should talk to your bandmates at some point and teach them the definition of what a friend should be" Louis grumbled remembering how distant the other members of Union J seem to be around George on various occasions throughout the tour so far.

"They're fine Louis don't worry and it's a good thing I'm your favourite member of Union J because you're my favourite member of One Direction" 

"Good glad we got sorted but lets not tell the others they might get jealous of our favouritism"

George laughed "Ah yes because Harry doesn't get jealous at-all if someone even steps too close to you already"

"Shush you he's just over protective"

"Mhmmm whatever you say Louis"

And with that conversation being said and done Louis lay down, bringing George with him, so they were both cuddling on the sofa.

"So are we just going to sleep here won't the others mind?"

"Whatever I say goes, I am Louis Tomlinson remember" Louis says in a jokingly authoritative voice.

"Ah yes I seem to forget that unless you're pointing it out to me in every conversation we have together"

"You love it really"

"Yeah yeah whatever, night Louis" George says as he puts his head on Louis' chest.

"Night George" Louis replies as he runs his hands through George's hair.

Louis knew when he re-met Union J that there would be some issues along the way during the tour but he was so glad he'd managed to make a life long friend out of the experience and he was going to enjoy the little things like lying on a couch together for as long as possible.

Especially when that person is George Shelley.


End file.
